


A First, and Potentially, Last

by pengiesama



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengiesama/pseuds/pengiesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Armin's first time got off to a rocky start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First, and Potentially, Last

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for eremin porno week back in December; the prompt was "first time".

"Eren," Armin said, calmly.

"Shh, let me. Just." Eren swallowed and continued to stroke Armin’s face tenderly, paying special attention to his nose, like he would pet a pretty horse. The prettiest horse.

Eren had gathered that this was how people had sex. They took off their clothes and touched each other’s faces and then touched their dicks together. They’d gotten past step one — and Eren had loved step one, watching Armin shyly undo the buttons on his shirt one at a time, watching Armin watch him yank his own shirt off over his head, with that shy smile twitching across his lips. And now they were on step two, which Armin didn’t seem very sure about. That was alright, though. Eren didn’t mind leading. He took Armin’s nose between his thumb and index finger and made a little beeping noise.

“ _Eren_ ,” Armin said, more insistent.

"Do—do you want to touch my face?" Eren said. "We could just rub our dicks together now."

"Yes,  _please_.”

Armin yanked Eren’s hand away from his face and deliberately laced their fingers together, and leaned into him until Eren’s back met the bed and Armin’s lips met his and Armin’s dick — fuck, that was Armin’s dick rubbing against his, and it was nothing like when Eren used his hand, nothing at all. His arm gripped at the bed’s headboard, his other coming around Armin’s waist to grasp him closer, to press their stomachs flush together. The movement of Armin’s hips, jerking and rolling against him, made his cock throb, made a moan tear from his throat. Armin made an eager noise of agreement, and his hand came between their bodies to wrap around them both.

Too much, too much — Armin’s hips rolling against him, Armin’s hand and cock on him, Armin’s mouth and lips and breath. Eren’s eyes rolled back in his head as he came, too overwhelmed to even scream. He could feel Armin still moving against him, faster now, until he stiffened and stilled and muffled a cry against his neck. Eren gave a slow exhale of breath, and his hand came up to rest at the back of Armin’s head.

"Could we," Eren paused. "Next time, could we maybe skip part two?"

"I’d love to," Armin mumbled against his shoulder.


End file.
